


Aunt Topsy, the Matchmaker

by Pass_Me_The_Vodka



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_Me_The_Vodka/pseuds/Pass_Me_The_Vodka
Summary: Annabel, John, and Georgie return to Topsy's to retrieve the fixed bowl. They go on a Friday, not a second Wednesday. Meanwhile, Michael has to deal with feelings for another woman, working through grief and love.
Relationships: Annabel Banks & Georgie Banks & John Banks (Mary Poppins Movies), Jane Banks & Michael Banks, Jane Banks/Jack, Kate Banks/Michael Banks, Michael Banks & Jack, Michael Banks/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. A/N

I don't have enough time rn but I'll get a chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short. I never have time these days. And it's possible that absolutely nothing is historically accurate.

"Annabel?" Georgia tugged on her sleeve.  
"Yes, Georgie?" She was cooking eggs as best as she could, as she wanted to surprise their father with breakfast in bed. It was Ellen's day off, after all. They had all thought it a splendid idea, and John had found an old tray in the attic and was currently cleaning it. Georgie hesitated. "Well, what is it?"  
"Do you think Topsy Turvy has our bowl fixed?" It had been a week since Mary Poppins had left, and while the children remembered everything they had done, the adults remembered a much less magical version. Annabel turned off the stove and got a plate for the eggs.  
"Oh yes, do... think so? It's been... time." John was barely heard over the sound of running water, but he got the message across.  
"I suppose she should. Why don't we go over while Father is working this afternoon?" Georgie grinned.  
"...sounds like a fine idea!" John turned off the sink and admired the clean tray.  
"Georgie, which do you think Father would like more for breakfast, peaches or strawberries?" As Georgie informed John that peaches were for lunch only, Annabel wondered at the thought of meeting Topsy Turvy on a Friday. Would she be normal? Boring? Would they even be able to find the shop without Mary Poppins? Annabel shook her head and filled a glass with water. They would cross that bridge when they came to it.  
Now to convince Georgie to let John carry the tray upstairs.


End file.
